Psychedelic Witchcraft
Psychedelic Witchcraft are an occult rock band based out of Florence, Italy. Forming in 2015 initially as a solo project of one Virginia Monti, Psychedelic Witchcraft would form as a full band by the end of that year, releasing two studio albums that attained buzz among the stoner and doom scene. The band's inspirations draw heavily from 70s music, film and the occult. Their biggest inspirations for what concern the imaginary are the Hammer Horror Movies from the ’70s and Italian directors like Mario Bava, Lucio Fulci and Dario Argento while in terms of music would draw inspiration from Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Fleetwood Mac, The Faces, Free, Howlin’ Wolf, Donny Hathaway, Dina Washington, Big Mama Thornton and Muddy Waters. History Psychedelic Witchcraft formed in early 2015 initially as a solo project of one Virginia Monti, recording and performing on the band's debut EP. Soon a backing band in Giuffrè, Fallai and Buia would follow as the band's debut Black Magic Man saw release on 4 July 2015.Terrorizer Preceding this would be the band's earliest live performance on 5 June 2015 supporting Stoner Kebab.Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook When Black Magic Man and the subsequent Set Me Free EP on 2 October 2015. While in the midst of working on a new album the band would open the second edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest.Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook The band would unveil artwork for their debut album in October 2015 as work progressed on this debut album.Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook The Vision would see release on 29 April 2016 via Soulseller Records,Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook gaining buzz from the likes of ViceVice and Terrorizer among others.Terrorizer Work would immediately begin on a second record, with the band returning to the live stage on 29 April 2017 at Hariel Fest.Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook Monti would also be briefly involved with the English occult doom band Dead Witches while working on the next album, performing three shows with that band and appearing on their eponymous debut. Sound of The Wind saw release on 3 November 2017Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook with further buzz and praise from the likes of Ear Split CompoundEar Split Compound and Hard Rock Hell.Hard Rock Hell Psychedelic Witchcraft would tour Spain in support of their second album. Psychedelic Witchcraft's last known show would take place on 30 September 2018 at HRH Doom Vs. Stoner.Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook A couple months later the band's Facebook would announce a new solo project curated by Monti known as Neyah, both of which posted in November 2018.Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook The band's status is currently unknown and possibly no longer active. Discography *'Black Magic Man' (EP) (2015, Taxi Driver) *'Set Me Free' (EP) (2015, Twin Earth) *'The Vision' (Studio Album) (2016, Soulseller) *'Magick Rites And Spells' (2017, Soulseller) *'Sound of The Wind' (2017, Listenable) Members *'Virginia Monti' – Vocals (2015 - 2018) *'Jacopo Fallai' – Guitars (2015 - 2018) *'Riccardo Giuffrè' – Bass Guitar (2015 - 2018) *'Mirko Buia' – Drums (2015 - 2018) *'Daniele' - Drums (2015) Tours *'New Years Rituals' (2016)Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook *'Sounds of The Wind Spanish Tour' (2017)Psychedelic Witchcraft Facebook External Links *Psychedelic Witchcraft on Last.fm References Category:Band Category:2015 Category:Occult Rock Category:Blues Category:Doom rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Florence Category:Tuscany Category:Italy